The ghost of terrior
by kawaiikitty23
Summary: Harry potter discovers a spell that makes a ghost woman come out of the wand and attack the oppont. Will harry defeat her? Will hermoine fall in love with him? Who is the girl in hagrids hut?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry walked down the hall and looked in all the rooms to see if he knew anybody. If so, he would wave, if not, he would walk on. He saw Hermoine and Ron in a room with Pr. Snape. Harry waved and they (not snape) did, too. They said "ok, yeah, all right." Then they caught up with him.

He asked "what was that for?" Ron replied "He wants us to be his slaves." Harry looked at him like he gone crazy! Ron laughed and said "na, we just need to catch up on some work."

Hermonie corrected youneed to catch up on some work I turned mine in."

"When?" Ron asked.

"This-morning" Snaped Hermonie.

Harry looked around the corner. He saw 5 older slyhrens picking on Neville. Harry blinked and said, "hey guys, some older slythrens are pickin on Neville."

They turned around. Hermonie looked and Ron was getting mad. Harry walked over to them. He asked "What are you guys doing?" One walked fowerd. It was Draco Malfoy. He said " Potter, this is a wussy circle. The wussies go in while we kick and punch them. You want to try?" Harry got out his wand and pointed it at him.

"You better let go of him, or else." Draco laughed.

"What is it? 5 points? Oh no I so scared mommy help me!" Harry put his wand on his chest "Shut up!" Harry Yelled. Neville looked at them, his mouth was open. Malfoy started to shake. He dident want to be a baby in front of his friends. So he said "you looking for a dull potter?"

Harry dindent want to take out of this chanalange because part of the school was there. Yes, even cho-chang. "Yea, I will." Harry said. They steep back. Harry got out his wand Malfoy got his out too.

Malfoy started "Rictsopra!" Harry yelled back "excpliromons!" Malfoy's spell hit Harry's. They clasp! A woman came out.

"You, stop picking on him!" She pointed a finger at Malfoy. Malfoy stood with his mouth open. Harry smiled and walked off. Everyone claped and cheered. Ron said "You scared the pee out of him." Hermoine rolled her eyes then yelled Great Gob!" She jumped on top of him.

"Whoooh!" Harry yelled the both fell down on the ground. Ron rolled his eyes. "And you roll your eyes at me." She finally (After 2 min) got off. Harry was Gasping for breath. Hermoine was looking around to see if anyone was looking back. Chochang came over.

"Good job Harry – you gotem." She walked off. Harry started to blush. Heromine got mad. "I think that was a horrible "Good Job"" Hermoine Glanced then said "I was much happier for you!" Harry looked at her as if Ron have given her the craziness. "Its ok, I ment for the woman to come out."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I mean, I said another word before exsaromous, I said Rictra-exsparomus. That makes the two spells collasp and make a woman come out to punish the oppent."

"Wow" said Ron as all three of them walked on. "Oh guys- its potions now with Pr. Snape." They ran into the potions classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked down the hall and looked in all the rooms to see if he knew anybody. If so, he would wave, if not, he would walk on. He saw Hermoine and Ron in a room with Pr. Snape. Harry waved and they (not snape) did, too. They said "ok, yeah, all right." Then they caught up with him.

He asked "what was that for?" Ron replied "He wants us to be his slaves." Harry looked at him like he gone crazy! Ron laughed and said "na, we just need to catch up on some work."

Hermonie corrected you __need to catch up on some work I turned mine in."

"When?" Ron asked.

"This-morning" Snaped Hermonie.

Harry looked around the corner. He saw 5 older slyhrens picking on Neville. Harry blinked and said, "hey guys, some older slythrens are pickin on Neville."

They turned around. Hermonie looked and Ron was getting mad. Harry walked over to them. He asked "What are you guys doing?" One walked fowerd. It was Draco Malfoy. He said " Potter, this is a wussy circle. The wussies go in while we kick and punch them. You want to try?" Harry got out his wand and pointed it at him.

"You better let go of him, or else." Draco laughed.

"What is it? 5 points? Oh no I so scared mommy help me!" Harry put his wand on his chest "Shut up!" Harry Yelled. Neville looked at them, his mouth was open. Malfoy started to shake. He dident want to be a baby in front of his friends. So he said "you looking for a dull potter?"

Harry dindent want to take out of this chanalange because part of the school was there. Yes, even cho-chang. "Yea, I will." Harry said. They steep back. Harry got out his wand Malfoy got his out too.

Malfoy started "Rictsopra!" Harry yelled back "excpliromons!" Malfoy's spell hit Harry's. They clasp! A woman came out.

"You, stop picking on him!" She pointed a finger at Malfoy. Malfoy stood with his mouth open. Harry smiled and walked off. Everyone claped and cheered. Ron said "You scared the pee out of him." Hermoine rolled her eyes then yelled Great Gob!" She jumped on top of him.

"Whoooh!" Harry yelled the both fell down on the ground. Ron rolled his eyes. "And you roll your eyes at me." She finally (After 2 min) got off. Harry was Gasping for breath. Hermoine was looking around to see if anyone was looking back. Chochang came over.

"Good job Harry – you gotem." She walked off. Harry started to blush. Heromine got mad. "I think that was a horrible "Good Job"" Hermoine Glanced then said "I was much happier for you!" Harry looked at her as if Ron have given her the craziness. "Its ok, I ment for the woman to come out."

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I mean, I said another word before exsaromous, I said Rictra-exsparomus. That makes the two spells collasp and make a woman come out to punish the oppent."

"Wow" said Ron as all three of them walked on. "Oh guys- its potions now with Pr. Snape." They ran into the potions classroom.


End file.
